Jammy Gets Grounded For Ultraplex
Jammy Gets Grounded For Ultraplex was a GoAnimate special with the plot and transcript being created by PB&Jotterisnumber1. Plot Jammy makes five fake VHS openings: the Opening to PB&J Otter Nick Jr. VHS from 1990, the Opening to the Spongebob Squarepants Movie 2 from 1998, the Opening to Turbo Paramount VHS from 2006, the Opening to Blue's Clues Rhythm and Blue VHS from 1992, and the opening to Rugrats in Paris: The Movie VHS from 1997, with each of them claiming that they are real and not fake. Due to this, Lippy grounds him for ultraplex. With just a touch of the finger, Jammy was teleported to Lake Hoohaw, where the major and main characters from the Disney Animated Series, PB&J Otter give him punishments. Nick Ashby, Kiera, Katie Cat, Adrian The Cool Cat, Justdancingsamuel, Rick Ishbee, Wallace and Gromit, Aaron Jackson, and Andy Panda are also with them. PB&J points at Jammy and send him to Madeline Island. The aliens take Jammy into the home of Madeline Island and he was gone for good. PB&J Otter and their friends have a party to celebrate. Cast *Kenny as Jammy The Squirrel. *Lucy as Lippy The Squirrel and Katie Cat. *Kimberly as Peanut Otter. *Shy Girl as Butter Otter. *Kayla as Sophie The Otter and Jelly Otter. *Lawrence as Mayor Jeff. *Dallas as Mr. Bigdog. *Paul as Ernest Otter. *Jennifer as Opal Otter. *Kate as Aunt Nanner. *French Fry as Redolfo. *Julie as Shirley Duck and Bootsie Snootie. *Belle as Betty-Lou Beaver and Connie Crane. *Susan as Wanda Raccoon. *David as Walter Raccoon and Cap'n Crane. *Simon as Edouard Snootie. *Catherine as Georgina Snootie. *Princess as Sydney Otter. *Young Guy as Flick Duck. *Brian as Munchy Beaver, Wallace, Ootsie Snootie and Justdancingsamuel *Peter as Adrian The Cool Cat. *Tween Girl as Pinch Raccoon. *Ivy as Scootch Raccoon. *Eric as Andy Panda. *Graham as Nick Ashby. *Charles as Aaron Jackson. *Rich as Rick Ishbee. *Mike as Alien Leader. Transcript see a shot of PB&J's houseboat in Lake Hoohaw, Canada. We then zoom into the door to: In PB&J's bedroom, where Sophie the Otter is babysitting her 3 younger cousins named Peanut, Butter, and Jelly Sophie: (using her iPad) "Butter, Jelly, and Peanut. I have a favor for you." Jelly: "What is it, Sophie?" Sophie: "I need to check YouTube to see if Jammy has uploaded any fake VHS openings recently." Peanut: "Let's hope not." few minutes after checking for fake VHS openings, the 4 of them become shocked Sophie the Otter: (in Kidaroo voice) "ROTTEN GIGGLE MELONS!! JAMMY HAS MADE NOT ONE, NOT TWO, BUT FIVE FAKE VHS OPENINGS!! HE MADE THE OPENINGS TO PB&J OTTER NICK JR. VHS FROM 1990, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS MOVIE 2 VHS FROM 1998, TURBO PARAMOUNT VHS FROM 2006, BLUE'S CLUES RHYTHM AND BLUE VHS FROM 1992, AND RUGRATS IN PARIS: THE MOVIE VHS FROM 1997, REAL NOT FAKE!! THEY ARE ALL FAKE!!" Sophie the Otter: "My cousins, let's all do the Noodle Dance to find a quick solution." background changes to the Noodle Dance background as the titular music plays. The 4 dance around minute later Sophie: "PB&J! I got it!" Jelly: "What happened." Sophie: "I can call Dora's mom on the phone! I will call my friends Justdancingsamuel and WilliamWill2343 afterward." Peanut: "That's a great idea!" picks up the phone Sophie: (on the phone) "Hello Lippy. Jammy has uploaded some Paramount and Nickelodeon fake VHS openings with two of them involving media not related to Paramount or Nickelodeon at all." Lippy: (on the phone) "Oh my lord! He was gonna get in trouble!" to: Jammy's house Jammy: "All right! I made the openings to PB&J Otter Nick Jr. VHS from 1990, The Spongebob Squarepants Movie 2 VHS from 1998, Turbo Paramount VHS from 2006, Blue's Clues Rhythm and Blue VHS from 1992, and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie VHS from 1997, and they are all 100% real and 0% fake!" Lippy: "Jammy what's with the all right and why are you happy?" Jammy: "I made the openings to PB&J Otter Nick Jr. VHS from 1990, The Spongebob Squarepants Movie 2 VHS from 1998, Turbo Paramount VHS from 2006, Blue's Clues Rhythm and Blue VHS from 1992, and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie VHS from 1997, and they are real and not fake." Lippy: "Let me see." becomes shocked Lippy: "Jammy all of them are fake! Here are the following corrections: PB&J Otter first aired in March 15th, 1998 and it was made by Jumbo Pictures and Playhouse Disney, not Nick Jr. in 1990! It didn't have a VHS tape either! The Spongebob Squarepants Movie 2 will be released in February 13, 2015, so it didn't release in 1998! It also won't come out on VHS! Turbo was released by DreamWorks and 20th Century Fox in 2013 on DVD, not in 2006 on VHS by Paramount, Blue's Clues Rhythm and Blue came out on VHS in 1999, not 1992, and finally, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie was released in November 2000, not 1997! That's it! You will be grounded for ultraplex! And I will close your YouTube account!" Jammy: (while Lippy closes his account) "Please no! Don't even think about closing my account!" see a message on the computer that says "Account Closed. We will miss you." Jammy: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! How dare you close my account! I want it back!" Lippy: "Too bad Jammy. You can't make another account ever again! And with a magic touch of my finger, you shall be transported to Lake Hoohaw, Ontario, Canada!" touches Jammy, teleporting him to Lake Hoohaw Lake Hoohaw Jammy: "Oh man! I'm in this cruddy nasty place called Lake Hoohaw!" the Otter's tail extends from nowhere and wraps around Jammy Jammy: "Waaaaaaaaa!! Let me go!" the Otter pulls Jammy in, and once Jammy was near her, he lets go gets up and becomes shocked Jammy: "Holy Shit!!" Sophie: "No foul language Jammy! These are all of my friends and family from Lake Hoohaw who would like to speak with you. Let the adults speak first." Mayor Jeff: "This is me, Mayor Jeff. My citizens and I will not tolerate any bootleg openings you have created you yucky squirrel!" Mr. Bigdog: "Howdy there! My name is Mr. Bigdog! Don't ya ever ever ever pollute YouTube by creating fake VHS openings!" Ernest Otter: "I am Ernest Otter, father of PB&J! You are going beyond too far with your favorite hobby: causing trouble on YouTube!" Opal Otter: "My name is Opal Otter, mother of PB&J! My husband is right. I am sick and tired of you annoying my kids with your fake VHS openings on Paramount and Nickelodeon movies and shows!" Aunt Nanner: "I'm Anna Aunt Nanner Otter, mother of Sophie and Sydney Otter. Please cut it out with your fake VHS opening ransom!"" Redolfo: "I am Redolfo, father of Sophie and Sydney. You are considered to be one of the worst YouTube users on Earth!" Shirley Duck: "My name is Shirley Duck, and your fake VHS openings you made in the history of your now closed accounts were giving my son Flick nightmares!" Betty-Lou Beaver: "It's me, Betty-Lou, the mama of Munchy Beaver! I ain't standing you any longer 'cause of your miserable deeds!" Wanda Raccoon: "I am Wanda Raccoon, mother of Pinch and Scootch. The entire Lake Hoohaw community despises you for your actions on YouTube!" Walter Raccoon: "This is Walter Raccooon, and me and my family already had enough of you posting baloney on YouTube, you annoying lassie!" Edouard Snootie: "My name is Edouard Snootie, and please stop blocking good users on YouTube and creating insulting comments!" Georgina Snootie: "It was me, Georgina, the wife of Edouard Snootie. Your behavior on YouTube is breaking the site's policy." Cap'n Crane: "Well my name's Cap'n Crane! You had made 5 fake VHS openings that could teach people the wrong stuff!" Connie Crane: "I am Connie Crane. I am so mad at you as you subscribed to users who you mock the most!" Peanut Otter: "I'm Peanut, and you made me vomit because of your fake VHS openings." Butter Otter: "Me Butter. No good! You bad!" Jelly Otter: "My name's Jelly! You didn't even use your brain to make the right decisions when you were on YouTube!" Sydney Otter: "I'm Sydney, Sophie's older sister. You have to stop being so annoying when it comes to YouTube you yucky kid." Flick Duck: "I am Flick Duck! You have got to be the meanest, cruelest kid I've ever come across!" Munchy Beaver: "I'm Munchy! The more fake VHS openings you make, the more logs I bite on!" Pinch Raccoon: "My name is Pinch, and I don't ever want to see you again because you made bootleg openings!" Scootch Raccoon: "I'm Scootch! You stink!" Ootsie Snootie: "I'm Ootsie." Bootsie: "And I'm Bootsie." Ootsie: "We both hate you and we wish that Dora the Explorer was removed because Dora is for babies." Nick: "My name is Nick Ashby, and I didn't like it when you made five fake VHS openings and uploaded them on YouTube. Thank god that your account has been closed." Rick: "It's me Rick Ishbee. And you are grounded for ultraplex." Justdancingsamuel: "My name is Justdancingsamuel, say goodbye to your favorite stuff. The only things that you can be entertained with are my favorite stuff, also, no Nickelodeon and Paramount stuff." Katie: "I am Katie Cat. And i wish you would never make some fake VHS openings again." Adrian: "My name is Adrian The Cool Cat. And i'm not having fun with you anymore because you always make fake VHS openings." Kiera: "I'm Kiera. And you would forget everything about Nickelodeon and Paramount." Wallace: "I'm Wallace from Wallace and Gromit. You must like my franchise instead of Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff." Aaron: "I'm Aaron Jackson. And all your Nickelodeon and Paramount stuff needs to be destroyed." Andy: "And i'm Andy Panda. You made me and my pal Sophie upset because of what you did! You're grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded!" Munchy: "Here is your first punishment, we will change your voice to Ivy from Kenny." Jammy: (Now speaking in Ivy voice) "Please no! Change it back please!" Ootsie: "Never! The next punishment is that you will be four months old." Jammy: (shrinking) "Help!! I'm shrinking!!" Bootsie: "Now you will wear a nappy that fits your new size!" censor block appears, blocking the action of putting a nappy on Jammy Scootch: "Your nappy was on!" Katie: "There will be no fake VHS stuff, no Paramount or Nickelodeon movies or shows, no Paramount or Nickelodeon video games, no Paramount or Nickelodeon cd roms, no Paramount or Nickelodeon music, no ice cream, no pizza, no pasta, no Facebook, no Youtube, and no more everything." Andy: "There will also be no McDonald's, no Burger King, no Taco Bell, no DelTaco, no Wendy's, no Subway, no Jack-in-the-Box, no Steak n' Shake, no Whataburger, no In-N-Out Burger, no Hardees, no Sonic, no Chick FIla, no Rally's, no Chuck E. Cheese, no Peter Piper Pizza, no KFC, no Bush's Chicken, no Chicken Hut, no Popeye's, no Arby's, no Red Robin, no Big Boy, no Applebee's, no Red Lobster, no TGI Friday's, no Panda Express, no Johnny Rockets, no Dunkin' Donuts, no Golden Corral, no Long John Silver's, no Chili's, no IHOP, no Denny's, no Dairy Queen, no Five Guys, no Rita's Italian Ice, no Maggie Moo's, and no Baskin Robins as well. Nick: "The only things you would eat and drink are grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, Zimbabwean sandwiches, vodka, beer, urine, poop, vomit, blood, kitty litter, dog food, dirty laundry, expired cereal, liver, dirty diapers, staled popcorn, chicken feet soup, rat burgers, dead animals, fruits, vegetables, boiled soup, sand, grass, horse fur, gunk, toilet water, bath water, bloody eyeballs, shampoo, and baby food." Jammy: "Oh no! I don't like all that gross stuff." Aaron: "Too bad Jammy. You have to eat and drink these stuff." Sophie: "You will watch prime time shows and cartoons not made by either Paramount or Nickelodeon like The X-Files, True Blood, Blue Bloods, Grey's Anatomy, Family Matters, Step-By-Step, 24, COPS, Miami Vice, Seinfeld, LOST, Full House, Friends, Malcolm in the Middle, Dallas, The Big Bang Theory, Married With Children, The Sopranos, Ugly Betty, Desperate Housewives, Home Improvement, The Tracey Ullman Show, Two and a Half Men, Father Ted, Broadwalk Empire, Sex and the City, Supernanny, Nanny 911, Cake Boss, 19 Kids and Counting, Law and Order, Doctor Who, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, America's Funniest Home Videos, The Partridge Family, Mary Tyler Moore, M*A*S*H, The Golden Girls, 8 Simple Rules, Leave It to Beaver, Three's Company, The Simpsons, Futrama, Family Guy, American Dad, King of the Hill, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, Fievel's American Tails, Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, I.M. Weasel, Cow and Chicken, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Sheep in the Big City, Horrid Henry, Time Squad, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, Codename: Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Camp Lazlo, My Gym Partner's A Monkey, Class of 3000, Chowder, Flapjack, Total Drama, Dennis and Gnasher, Amazing World of Gumball, Uncle Grandpa, Steven Universe, Grojband, Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, The Proud Family, DuckTales, Darkwing Duck, Goof Troop, The Wuzzles, The Gummi Bears, The Story of Tracy Beaker, Tracy Beaker Returns, That's So Raven, Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place, Suite Life on Deck, Kate Ashby, Katie Cat Shorts, Nick Ashbys Lawful Adventures, Good Luck Charlie, Dog With a Blog, A.N.T. Farm, and more prime time shows and cartoons that are not made by either Paramount or Nickelodeon." Peanut: "And you will also watch children's shows not made by Nick Jr. like Barney, Teletubbies, Bob the Builder, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Thomas and Friends, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Bear in the Big Blue House, Out of the Box, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Arthur, Timothy Goes to School, Pecola, Cyberchase, Fireman Sam, Caillou, Sesame Street, The Puzzle Place, Between the Lions, TUGS, Baby Einstein, Charlie and Lola, The Koala Brothers, Peep and the Big Wide World, Big Bag, VeggieTales, Zoobilee Zoo, Salty's Lighthouse, Chuggington, The Big Garage, Nini's Treehouse, Pappyland, The Babaloos, The Triplets, Jim Henson's Animal Show, Tractor Tom, The Wiggles, Handy Manny, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, PB&J Otter, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Jungle Junction, Special Agent Oso, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, Henry Hugglemonster, Rolie Polie Olie, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Timmy Time, 3rd and Bird, Balamory, Bosco, The WotWots, In the Night Garden, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Pingu, Woolly and Tig, The Pajanimals, Franny's Feet, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Johnny and the Sprites, The Octonauts, Grandpa in My Pocket, The Chica Show, Jojo's Circus, Higglytown Heroes, Imagination Movers, The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That, Dragon Tales, Waybuloo, Get Squiggling, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Rastamouse, Same Smile, Rainbow Fish, The Hoobs, A Little Curious, HBO Storybook Musicals, Harold and the Purple Crayon, and other children's shows not made by Nick Jr." Rick: "You will also watch movies not made by Paramount or Nickelodeon like An American Tail Movie Saga, Planes, Turbo, Frozen, Wreck It Ralph, Rio Movie Saga, Monsters University, Up, Despicable Me Movie Saga, Free Birds, The Lorax, Harry Potter, The Wiggles Movie, Ice Age Movie Saga, The Lego Movie, Toy Story trilogy, Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs Movie Saga, Barney's Great Adventure, The Simpsons Movie, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Happy Feet Movie Saga, Osmosis Jones, Kangaroo Jack, The Smurfs Movie Saga, Recess School's Out, Jurassic Park, Titanic, Star Wars, My Girl Movie Saga, The Sandlot, The Goonies, Beauty and the Beast, Ugmo Inc Awards 2004, Leela's Great Adventure, Yuko's Super Dee Duper Adventure, and more!" Pinch: "You will be forced to play video games not made by either Paramount or Nickelodeon such as Call of Duty, Half-Life, Halo, Resident Evil, Tomb Raider, Super Mario Bros, Sonic the Hedgehog, The Legend of Zelda, Bionic Commando, Metal Gear, Pokemon, Star Fox, Wii Sports Resort, Super Smash Bros, Parappa the Rapper, Epic Mickey, World of Warcraft, Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, Grand Theft Auto, Jak and Daxter, Ratchet and Clank, Team Fortress, Backyard Baseball, Geoshea Theft Auto, Wii Fit, Fruit Ninja, Earthbound, Kirby, Just Dance, Yoshi's Island, Metroid, Bubble Bobble, Ivy the Kiwi, The Simpsons video games, and more video games!" Jelly: And also, you'll be forced to play cd roms not made by either Paramount or Nickelodeon such as Mickey Mouse Preschool, Mickey Mouse Kindergarten, Mickey Mouse Toddler, Winnie the Pooh Preschool, Winnie the Pooh Kindergarten, Winnie the Pooh Toddler, The Book Of Pooh A Story Without A Tail, Kid Pix Deluxe Four, Kid Pix Studio Deluxe, and more cd roms!" Aaron: "You shall listen to music not made by Nickelodeon, but made by Universal Records, Walt Disney Records, and more music companies including Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, Nyan Cat, Dancing Banana, Miley Cyrus, The Backstreet Boys, Nirvana, Tunak Tunak Tun, Scatman's World, Let It Go from Disney's Frozen, One Direction, Kesha, Maroon Five, Green Day, Eminem, Kanye West, Linkin Park, Gangnam Style, and others not made by Paramount or Nickelodeon." Nick: "You will go to theme parks not made by Paramount or Nickelodeon such as Busch Gardens, Disneyland, Magic Kingdom, Six Flags Magic Mountain, Six Flags Great America, Warner Bros Movie World, SeaWorld, Dorney Park, Disney's Hollywood Studios, Coney Island, Alton Towers, and Universal Studios." Wallace: "You are also going to watch my films including A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were Rabbit, and A Matter of Loaf and Death." Adrian: "And you will not participate at Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards either!" Kiera: "Only Mickey Mouse, Wallace and Gromit, Winnie the Pooh, PB&J, their friends, Sophie the Otter, Katie Cat, Adrian The Cool Cat, Aaron Jackson, Justdancingsamuel, Nick Ashby, and i will go and participate at Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards!" Peanut: "Now we will send you to Madeline Island." (Peanut points on Jammy as he teleports to Madeline Island) Jammy: "Where am i." (The aliens appear) Jammy: Oh no! There are aliens! Alien Leader: We have come to bring you inside the home of Madeline Island. (The aliens grab Jammy and bring him into the home of Madeline Island) Jammy: Please no!! Let me go!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! (Meanwhile, back at Lake Hoohaw) Katie: "Now that Jammy was finally gone, let's all celebrate with a party." Adrian: "That's a great idea." Aaron: "And Kiera, because you helped us get rid of Jammy, I earned a special award for you." Kiera: "What is it?" Aaron: "Your award was The Bubble Guppies Goes Over The Sea on DVD." Kiera: "All right! I got The Bubble Guppies Goes Over The Sea on DVD!! Thank you Aaron." Aaron: "You're welcome Kiera." Kiera: "Now that i have The Bubble Guppies Goes Over The Sea on DVD, let's watch it." Nick: "That's a great idea." (Cut to the title card that says "The End") Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:People Category:Misc